The New Heroes
by TheOtherAvenger
Summary: Anastasia Barton and her 'cousins' know the truth about who their parents used to be. But the days that the Avengers were saving the world have since passed. Anastasia, like the others, is just trying to do her best and fit in at high school. But when a mysterious villain threatens the world, the world will need heroes. The question is, can they do what their parents once did?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Welcome to my new story. This story is about the kids of the Avengers. I came up with the idea, but I have some friends that are helping me write this. I'd like to thank them for all their help. I know some of you have probably read some of my other stories. My original goal for this summer was to continue ****_Into Hiding_****, but upon review, I didn't really like it that much. So, this story was started. I hope you like it and leave me any feedback you have.**

**Warning: There is some violence inn this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I have no ownership rights over the Marvel characters put into this story. My friends and I only have ownership of our OCs.**

Anastasia Barton closed her locker and headed off towards her next class. It was the first day of her junior year of high school. She was determined to make this year different. As she was hurrying to class, she ran into someone. She looked up and blushed.

"Hi Austin," she said.

Austin Stark smiled at her. He looked almost exactly like his father, minus the eyes. They matched his mother's. Tony and Pepper Stark were like family to Ana. Her parents had a lot of friends. Of course, their friends weren't exactly normal.

"What's up Ana?" Cool and suave, the sophomore leaned against the locker, his aviator sunglasses tucked into a white t-shirt worn under a leather jacket. Stonewashed jeans and boots completed the ensemble, and his messenger bag was slung across one shoulder.

"Just heading to class," she said, not meeting his eyes. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. Why was she such an idiot around him? As kids, they played together all the time. But recently she turned into an idiot around him. She didn't understand it at all.

Austin smirked at her, "Well, don't let me get in your way, Princess. By the way, can you text me later and remind me to pick up Jack from middle school? It's my turn."

"Yeah, sure," she said, "Well, bye." She scurried off towards her class. Jack Rogers was another kid she'd been growing up with. His mother had died when he was a baby. He was a tiny baby, a sickly little thing. Tony had managed to recreate a weaker dose of the serum and gave it to him. It made him healthier, but he was still a little smaller than the rest of the kids his age.

Austin laughed as he watched her leave. He looked around for a familiar face. He saw Danielle at her locker. She was a freshman this year. He walked over to her.

"Hey Danny," he said. Danielle Banner turned around and looked at him. She pushed her glasses up her face. She was adopted. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello Austin," she said, "How are you?" Austin was like a big brother to her. He always looked out for her. Especially when people tried to bully her, which usually happened quite frequently. She was a nerd after all.

"Good," he said, "how does it feel to finally be in high school?"

"It feels great," she said, "Although, I'm mostly in advanced classes. So some of the kids could be older."

"If anyone gives you trouble, send them my way," Austin said.

"Thanks," Danny smiled.

"No problem, little cuz. I'm always here for you and Jack. Now get to class," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Danny said, shutting her locker and hurrying off to class.

At the end of the day, Austin headed outside to wait for the felt someone grab his arm and spun around to see Anastasia standing there.

"Hey. Don't forget to pick up Jack," she reminded him. '_Again_,' she wanted to remind him.

"Oh shit!" Austin swore. He jogged to the middle school, thankful it wasn't too far.

Jack was waiting outside the school. Austin was supposed to be picking him up today. He was reading a book on the various weapons used in WWII when Alex, the school bully came and knocked it out of his hand.

"Loser!" He said, throwing him against the wall. He held him down and gave him an Indian burn, that actually burned his skin as Alex was holding a lighter. Jack growled and struggled, which made Alex laugh and set his pants on fire, then hold him down and keep him still as the flame licked at his leg, burning it badly. Jack was screaming in pain, trying to get free.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Austin yelled. He was older than the boy and more muscular. He worked out in the gym in his free time. Alex and his cronies looked at him and ran off. Jack looked up. his blond hair was messy and his baby blue eyes were full of unshed tears. Austin enveloped the younger boy in a hug. Jack started crying, pressing his chest into Austin's jacket. He was shaking with leftover fear.

"Come on. Let's get you to Uncle Bruce. He can look you over."

Jack nodded, "Austin, don't forget my stuff." He tried to stand, but because of his burnt leg, he kept falling. Austin grabbed Jack's backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He helped Jack up to his feet. Jack leaned heavily against Austin as they headed home.

By the time they got to the neighborhood where they all lived, Jack was whimpering with every step and could hardly keep going. He didn't notice his father waiting for them at the end of the street. Steve hurried over to the boys and picked up his son like you would a baby.

"Austin, what happened?" Steve asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Jack pressed against his father and started crying again.

"Some assholes set him on fire," Austin said, his voice full of anger.

"I'll get him to Bruce," Steve sighed, "Go home, Austin."

"Here are his things," Austin said, giving Steve the backpack before walking home.

Jack looked up at his father, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Jack," he said, "It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you."

"It is my fault! I should be stronger, like you, Dad."

"You're still young, Jack. You'll fill in. In the mean time, I'll teach you stuff to defend yourself," he said, carrying him toward Bruce's house.

"Yes, please!" Jack exclaimed. They reached Bruce's house and Steve knocked on the door.

Bruce opened up the door, "Hello Steve. What's up?"

"I need some help. According to Austin, some bullies burned my son," Steve said simply.

"Come on in," Bruce said, "Set him on the couch. I'll go get my bag." Steve set his son on the couch as Bruce hurried off. Jack clung tightly to his father.

"It'll be okay, Jack. You'll be okay," Steve said, trying to reassure his son. Jack nodded as Bruce returned with Danny and his medical kit. Steve got up and moved away from his son.

"Can I help with anything?" Steve asked the pair.

"Just give us some space," Danny said nicely. Steve nodded and moved away, but made sure he could still see his son.

"Now, where does it hurt the most, Jack?" Bruce asked him. Jack whimpered and pointed to his grabbed the medical scissors and carefully cut off his pant leg His leg was bright red and in some spots, the outer layer of skin was gone in some places, leaving the under layer exposed.

"He needs to be moved over to the bathroom," Danny said, "It needs to be cleaned with soap and waters and then dressed." Steve picked him son back up carefully, with Danny's instructions and carried him the bathroom and put him gently in the tub. Danny turned on the water and got it to the proper temperature.

"Jack, this is going to sting a bit," she warned him.

"Okay," Jack said, trying to be brave. He bit back the pain that was already radiating in his leg. Danny filled a cup with water and carefully poured it over his leg. Jack whimpered in pain. He gripped the side of the tub.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Danny said, "I have to do this though. It could get infected if I don't."

"It's okay," Jack said, gritting his teeth. Danny finished with the water and got special antibacterial soap used for burns. Jack saw it and shook his head, sniveling.

"I have to or it could get infected," Danny said. Jack kept shaking his head.

Danny sighed, "Uncle Steve, you need to hold him down." Steve nodded and held his son down as Danny put soap onto his leg and rubbed it into his wounds. Jack screamed and thrashed around. Steve had to hold him down did her best to ignore the clear noises of pain that he was making and his moving around. She tried to reassure him, but she had to focus on treating his wounds. After she was satisfied with her cleaning job, she rinsed his leg off with more water.

"We're almost done," Danny said. She shut off the water. Danny dressed his leg up in gauze and and ace stayed silent as she did this.

"So you can go home now. Get lots of rest and stay hydrated. I'll be over to change the dressings. If you need painkillers, you can take them," Danny said. Jack nodded and struggled to his feet, but he couldn't stand up on his own.

"I have an idea," Danny said, "Jack, how tall are you?"

"About 5' 7", I think," Jack said.

"I'll be right back," the older girl said and hurried off. She returned a few minutes later with a pair of crutches, "Here, try this."

"Thank you," Jack said, trying them out.

"Well, what do you think?" Danny asked.

"They're wonderful!" Jack exclaimed, "You're awesome, Danny."

"Go home. And no school for you tomorrow," Danny said.

"But football tryouts are tomorrow! It's my last chance to be on the team!"

"You can't even walk," Danny pointed out.

"But maybe this year I'll make the team!" Jack exclaimed, close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it'll take weeks for you to heal." Jack broke down crying at this comment. Danny hugged him, trying to calm him down. Jack cried louder.

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay. I promise," she said awkwardly. She wasn't good with people, just their injuries. Jack nodded, trying to calm himself down.

"Come on, Jack," Steve said, "let's go home." Jack nodded and followed his father out of the house on his crutches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So, I'm currently working up chapter four, so I thought I'd put up this one. Also, thanks to my friends that are helping me edit and happy birthday to my co - writer! **

**Warning: Sexual references**

**Disclaimer: If I had anything to do with the Marvel characters, we'd have a BlackHawk movie already.**

When Steve and Jack arrived home, there was another car in the driveway. Jack recognized it immediately.

"Uncle Bucky's here!" Jack exclaimed happily. Bucky had a tendency to show up a random times for surprise visits. Jack hurried inside as fast as he could with his crutches. Steve smiled as he followed his son. Jack and Bucky had a special bond.

"Uncle Bucky?" Jack called upon entering the house.

"Hey kiddo," Bucky said from the kitchen, "Come here. I was just making your special snack." Jack headed to the kitchen, still trying to master using his crutches. Bucky looked up at him.

"What happened, Jack?" Bucky asked, concerned.

Jack looked down, "A bully set my pants on fire and my leg got burned pretty badly. Danny patched it up, though."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack," Bucky said, "Have a seat. Relax."

"Thanks," Jack said, "The worst part is football tryouts are tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry, bud. I know you were excited for them," Bucky said, sympathetically.

"I just wanted to show everyone that I'm as good as my dad, you know?" Jack said.

"Don't try to be. You are not your dad. You are you. And the you you are is perfect."

"Who are you and what did you do with Uncle Bucky?"

"What? I've just been enlightened," Bucky said, placing his snack in front of him.

"Okay, Buddha. I do feel better, though," Jack said, starting to eat his snack.

Meanwhile a shadowy figure watched them from a distance. The figure watched them smugly.

"I will get my revenge," the figure said, "And you will never see it coming." The figure watched them for a while and then left, heading home.

A few days later, Jack returned to school to find that there was a new girl in his history class. Jack looked at her shyly. She smiled back at him, brushing her black hair out of her face and adjusting her dress. Jack looked down at his book. She sat down beside him.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Luna. I'm new here." She pushed the streak of silver hair out of her face.

"That's a pretty name." he said, "I'm Jack, by the way."

"Thank you " she said, "I was born on a super moon. My dad said that's why my hair is like that and it's why I have this birthmark." She showed him the mark on her upper left arm.

"That's cool," Jack said, smiling.

"What happened to you? Why are you on crutches?"

"Some kids set my pants on fire and my leg got burned."

"That's terrible!" Luna exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jack shrugged, "My cousin patched me up." He went back to reading his book as class started up.

Meanwhile, Ana was in study hall with Austin. She was happy when she found out she shared a class with him. She didn't understand why, though. They were practically family. She didn't like him, did she? He did have large muscles that he showed off by wearing tank tops. It was impossible to call him unattractive. She quickly looked back down at her notebook.

"Ana," Austin said, "Are you on this planet?"

"Yeah," she said, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"I said your name like five times," he said, "family dinner tonight at my house. My mom wanted me to tell you. Everyone will be there."

"Even the twins?" she asked, curiously.

"They are part of everybody," he said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry. My mind is someplace else."

"Clearly," Austin said, "School just started. What could you possibly have to think about so hard?"

"I'm just worried about my future is all. College and whatnot," she said. It was the first thing she thought of.

"When did you and Danny switch bodies?" Austin rolled his eyes and went back to sketching. He wanted his own suit, but his mom absolutely opposed the idea and his dad knew that this was a battle that he wouldn't win. He wouldn't accept defeat. He wanted his own suit, so he had started building one. It was going pretty well. He had seen his father work on his suits plenty of times and he picked up enough to figure out how to build one. It was a work in progress, though. Austin smiled at his schematic sketches. It would be perfect. He wanted to paint it something cool. His father preferred to use red and yellow. So maybe he could do a cool color like black or blue. Or blue with black flames. Of course, he had to finish building it nevermind the fact that his parents could never find out.

Steve and Jack were the last ones to arrive at the Stark house for their dinner. Everyone was gathered in the large sitting room. Jack looked around the room at his family.

"Hello Steve," Thor said, "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Thor," Steve said. The pair started a conversation. He saw Danny, Natasha, and Thor's daughter Frigga off to one side of the room and Austin and Oiden, Thor's son, on the other side. He walked over to the pair of boys.

"Hey guys," he said, "What are you talking about?"

"Just catching up," Oiden said, "Nice to see you, Jack."

"Can I ask you a question?" Jack asked sheepishly.

"What about?" Austin asked, looking at his younger cousin.

"Girls," he said, blushing.

"Does someone have a crush? What's her name? What does she look like?" Oiden asked.

"Her name is Luna," Jack said, "She's really pretty. She's got black hair with this silver streak. And she has this crescent shaped birthmark on her arm."

"Well, what is it you want to know?" Austin asked.

"How do you know if a girl likes you?" Jack asked quietly.

"Well, she'll stare at you. She'll go out of her way to talk to you, but sound stupid sometimes. Some girls play with their hair."

"Okay," Jack said, committing it to memory.

"If you like her, ask her to a movie or something," Austin said, "If she says yes, we'll go from there."

"Thanks," Jack said, smiling.

On the other side of the room, the girls were talking as well. In actuality, Danny and Frigga, Oiden's twin sister, were talking. Ana was only half into the conversation, she was more focused on sneakily peering at Austin when he wasn't looking.

"... so anyway, that's why I refuse to be in third period bio anymore," Danny said, "Ana, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh um yeah," Ana said, blushing, "Sorry."

"Why are you staring at Austin?" Frigga asked.

"I'm not staring at anyone!" Ana exclaimed.

"Are too!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why would I stare at Austin? He's my cousin," Ana said.

"Not technically," Danny reminded him, "Not biologically, anyways."

"Whatever. What were we talking about? Your bio class?" Ana said, trying to change the subject.

"I was about to talk about Asgard," Frigga said.

"Good," Ana said, "Tell us all about Asgard." Frigga started talking all about her life and school, but Ana found it hard to concentrate on her words. She couldn't help but look at Austin.

"Dinner," Natasha said, coming into the room. The kids and other adults in the room followed her into the dining room and took seats at the table. As they ate, Austin and Ana took turns looking at each other without the other knowing. The only people that picked up on it were Natasha and Pepper. Nat met Pepper's eyes and smirked, nodding her head slightly at the pair. Pepper smiled at her and nodded in acknowledgement.

After dinner, Ana went home to finish her homework. She was sitting up in her room, finishing her math homework, when she heard her parents come home. She heard someone head upstairs and someone knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, shutting her text book. Natasha walked in.

"Hi Mom. What's up?"

"We need to talk," Nat said, sitting down on Ana's bed.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked "Are you pregnant? Are you and Dad getting a divorce?"

Natasha suppressed a laugh, her daughter was always so fast to jump to conclusions

"No, sweetie. Dad and I are fine. And last time I checked I wasn't pregnant."

"Oh. Then what's going on?"

"I noticed that you were looking at Austin at dinner."

" I wasn't." Ana blurted, a bit too fast.

"Sweetie, it's okay if you like him."

"B - but we're family," Ana said, "It would be wrong."

"You aren't really related," Nat said, "We've been over this before."

"I know, but still…."

"Honey, if you really like him then you should ask him out."

"R - really?" Ana asked. She stuttered when she was nervous.

"Yes. You guys would be cute together."

"It just seems so … wrong, you know?"

"It isn't honey. I thought falling in love with your father was wrong."

"What? You guys are like the perfect couple. You hardly ever even fight."

"I know, but we were partners. We had to work together. We needed to trust each other with our lives. Otherwise things could have gone very wrong."

"I know you guys had to work together, but how would it have been wrong? You were together all the time."

"People say you shouldn't date people you work with."

"In case you break up? Because it would be awkward?"

"Yeah. And it's not really proper. But if we had listened, you wouldn't exist."

"Yeah. Thanks for that," Ana smiled, "What should I do about Austin?"

"Like I said, ask him out. The worst he can say is no. But he was looking at you when you weren't looking at him."

"Really?" Ana asked happily.

Natasha nodded, "You'd be cute together."

"I don't know if I'll ask him out, though. I know he's dated a lot of girls. I don't want to be just another one of his girlfriends. Nor do I want to be one of those teen moms, either."

"Then I'll take you to the doctor and start you on birth control tomorrow. Enough with the excuses, honey."

"Mom!" she exclaimed, blushing.

"What? I didn't say you had to have sex with Austin, now did I? I just think it's a good idea. The first time isn't usually planned and that can lead to pregnancy. I just want you to be properly protected when it happens." Ana blushed again, now a brighter red. Natasha laughed, she and Clint had a relaxed style of parenting because Ana would often be her own worst enemy on the rare occasion that she did something entirely wrong.

"Good night, honey," Natasha said, getting up.

"Night Mum," Ana said, "Thanks."

"Of course, Anastasia. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. You can tell me anything."

"I know, Mom," Ana smiled and watched her mother leave, thinking that best part about her parents may very well be that they never got flustered no matter what happened.

**Let me know what you think! Who's your favorite? Who do you hate? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Shout out to all the people reading this story and those helping me write it. After all, it's you guys that make this story great!**

**Warnings: Angst and sexual references**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich or powerful. I'm a random person an FF. So how can I have anything to do with Marvel?**

The next day, Jack dressed up nicely and combed his hair. He gelled it back then headed downstairs for breakfast. His father looked up at him from the newspaper.

"You look nice. Why are you all dressed up?" Steve asked.

"I'm gonna ask this girl out," he said proudly.

"Good for you, son," Steve said, smiling.

"Thanks Dad," he said, "I should get going." Jack walked out the house and down to the bus stop. He waited for the bus, standing away from the rest of the kids.

When he got to school and into his class, Luna was already sitting in class. Jack sat down to the left of her.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," he replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Luna smiled at him.

"Want to go to a movie on Friday?" he asked.

"Sure! I'd love to," Luna smiled.

"Okay, great. Should I pick you up or meet you there?" he asked.

"I'll meet you there," she said.

"Okay," he nodded, "sounds good. You can pick the movie."

"Okay. I'll let you know." Jack nods.

The week went by in a blur and soon it was the night of the date. Jack was nervous. He kept checking his appearance in mirror and changed clothes a few times.

"Jack, I think we need to talk," Steve said, walking up to the boy.

Jack looked up from his book, "Yeah, Dad?"

"We need to talk about sex," Steve said awkwardly.

"No! Not listening!" Jack said, shaking his head.

"Yes. This is just as awkward for me. But you are going out with a girl. What do you know about sex, Jack?"

He shrugged, "you have to use protection because of STI's and stuff."

"Well, sex is when your downstairs guy goes into a girl's downstairs hole," Steve said. Jack blushed. Steve was very uncomfortable talking about this, but Jack needed to know.

"And umm.. when you're you know, fonduing it, your guy eventually releases your swimmers. And the reason you need to use protection is because if your swimmers get into a girl, they can find her egg and fertilize it. That's how babies are made. If you use protection, they can't get into the girl." Both Jack and Steve were bright red.

"It's best to wait to have sex until you are older. Losing your virginity is a big deal."

"But Uncle Tony told me to have sex as soon as I could because no one wants to be a virgin because it makes you lame."

"Uncle Tony was wrong," Steve said.

"Okay, Dad," Jack said and nodded.

"I'll buy you protection when you want me to," he said.

"Thanks," Jack said, still red.

"Come on, let's go. You'll be late for your date," Steve grabbed his keys and drove to the movie theater. The car ride was quiet. When they arrived, Steve gave him money.

"Thanks Dad," Jack took the money, "I'll call you when you movie lets out."

"I'll see you later, kid," Steve said and drove away. He had a date of his own to go to. Jack walked inside the theater and scanned the lobby for Luna. He found her off to the side in a light blue dress. He walked over to her.

"Hey. You look nice."

"Hello," she smiled, "Thanks."

"Ready to go see the movie?" he asked. She nodded and they moved to the ticket line. He let her pick the movie and they ended up watching the latest chick flick. Jack sat through the movie very bored, while Luna was sucked into it completely.

After the movie, Jack pretended he had liked it to make Luna happy.

"That was such a great movie!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was," Jack said, forcing a smiled

"What was your favorite part?"

"When they finally put aside their differences and got together."

"Yeah," she smiled, "It was cute. Well, I'm gonna head home. Good night." She left the theater and Jack decided to walk home instead of calling his father. He wanted some time to think.

Pepper knocked on her son's door early the next morning.

"Come in," Austin called. He was playing video games. His mom walked in and he paused the game.

"Hey Mom. What's up? Austin asked, looking up at her.

"I'd like to talk to you about something," he sat down beside him on his bed and face him.

"Okay? What's up?"

"I saw you looking at Ana at the family dinner earlier in this week."

"Oh…" Austin said, "That."

"If you want to date her, go ahead."

"I think I will," Austin supposed, "she's nice. And pretty."

"Just do me a favor. Don't hurt her. You've dated a lot of girls. She's different from them and she's really into you, too."

"Really?" Austin widened his eyes.

"Yeah. She was staring at you when you weren't staring at her. I wouldn't be surprised if your aunt Natasha had a talk with Ana."

"Okay. I think I will ask her out," he beamed.

"Let me know if you need me to pick up more protection from the store for you."

Austin blushed, "I will."

Pepper stood up, "Nice talking to you. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." Pepper left and Austin picked up his phone to text Ana.

_Hey _- AS

_Hello_ - AB

_Do u want to hang out 2day? _- AS

_Sure. Where 2?_ - AB

_Want 2 come over & watch a movie?_ - AS

_Sure. What movie?_ - AB

_HP _- AS

_All 8? Marathon?_ - AB

_Of course _- AS

_Okay. B there soon _- AB. Ana put her phone down on her bed and took a shower then went back to her room and dressed casually, yet attractively.

"MOM! I'M GOING TO AUSTIN'S!" she yelled.

"It's about time! Did you take your pill this morning? And no need to yell. I'm right across the hall!" she called back.

"Mum!" Ana exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Did you?"

"Yes! I always do! But I'm not having sex with Austin today!"

"Okay, okay. Have fun." Ana left and walked down the street to Austin's house. She was waiting outside by his front door for her.

"Hey Austin," she said, "Sorry I took so long."

"It's alright. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Ana replied

"I'm fine. Let's go inside. I've got snacks," Austin said. The pair headed down to the entertainment center. Austin had already brought down bowls of snacks. Ana settled down into a beanbag chair and Austin sat into another, close to Ana.

"Play," Austin said. JARVIS started the first movie. Ana turned her attention to the movie.

It was about 2:30 in the morning when the last movie ended.

"I'm going to head home," Ana stood up.

"Ana, why don't you just stay the night? It's late."

"I really need to head home. I had fun, though."

"Ana, please just stay. I don't want you out there at this time in the morning."

"If I don't go home, my mom will think we're having sex."

"No she won't. Just text her or call her and tell her you're staying the night."

"She'll still think we're sleeping together. Before I left this morning, she asked me if I took my pill," Ana admitted.

"Oh," Austin blushed, "Let me walk you home, then."

"Fine," Ana said, "Let's go." She headed upstairs and out of the house, Austin right behind her. She walked to her door and up to her porch.

"Good night, Austin," she yawned.

"Night, Ana," he replied. Before Ana knew what she was doing, she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him harder. He responded by dropping his arms down to her waist and pulling her against him. She locked her fingers into his hair, reluctant to pull away from the kiss. She'd kissed guys before, even a couple girls, but this was different from any other kiss she'd ever had. Austin pinned her between him and the wall of the house, not breaking the kiss. Ana reached her arm out and opened the front door.

"Well, good night," he said, pulling away from her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the house. He blushed, but followed her into the dark and quiet house.

"Quiet," she whispered, leading him down to the basement. He followed her silently. Once they got, there, she shut the door.

"This room is soundproof," she said.

"Okay," he replied, "now, where were we?" He pulled her towards him, their mouths meeting again. She slipped a hand under his shirt, feeling his muscles.

"Easy girl," he said. He took his shirt off and then pulled hers off. She blushed, suddenly self - conscious.

"Hey," Austin said, "It's okay. You're beautiful." She pressed her lips back against his, running her hands along his upper torso.

"Are you sure about this?" Austin asked, "We don't have to."

"I want it to be you, Austin," she whispered.

"We can wait. I don't want to push you into anything."

"No. I don't want to wait," she said. He kissed her again, pressing her against the wall. He pulled off his pants and then hers.

"I bought protection," he said, "Hang on one sec." He went and grabbed his jeans.

"You brought protection? Were you expecting this?" She asked angrily.

"Maybe…" he said sheepishly, then kissed her again. She shoved him away, pulling her pants and shirt back on quickly.

"I was wrong about you. You're like every other guy," she said, running up the stairs and going off to her room.

**What do you think? What do you think of the characters? Anyone you hate or like a lot?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! As you may have noticed, I have changed my pen name to TheOtherAvenger. I have just started writing chapter seven, so here's chapter four. Thank you to anyone who is still taking their time to read this story. I really appreciate it. **

**Warnings: Language and sexual references**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Avengers I'd be at Comic Con at the moment. **

Austin went home afterwards. He punched a wall, breaking his hand badly. He was so angry at himself, he didn't even feel the pain. What did he always screw everything up? Now the only girl he wanted hated him.

Ana crawled into bed, feeling like an idiot. She'd let him take advantage of her! Why would someone like Austin even look at her? Of course he only wanted sex! That's all men ever wanted! They were useless pigs.

Ana didn't leave bed for two days, missing school on Monday, she figured since her mother didn't force her to go, it wasn't a priority. Austin skipped school Monday and went out drinking. On Tuesday, Natasha made Anastasia go to school. Ana wouldn't tell her mother what was wrong and Natasha didn't want her missing a lot of school. Austin hadn't been home since the date. He'd left before his parents were up. On Wednesday night, Natasha and Pepper sat Ana down.

"You're not in trouble, Anastasia. We just want to know what happened," Natasha told her.

"Nothing happened!" Anastasia snapped, sounding harsher than she meant to.

"Then why haven't I seen my son since Saturday?" Pepper asked softly.

"How should I know?" Ana asked defensively.

"Cut the attitude, young lady," Natasha scolded.

"Look, we watched the Harry Potter movies. At like 2 am, he walked me home. We kissed downstairs and then I told him to go home. That's all that happened. Can I go now?"

"Fine," her mother said, "Just tell me before you leave the house."Ana got up and left the room, heading up to her bedroom. Natasha sighed and watched her disappear.

"She's lying. Do you think they had sex?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was strongly considered, with Austin's idea about intimacy, I wouldn't exactly be shocked " Pepper supposed.

"So what happened?" Natasha asked, "why did they fight?"

"Well, Tony and I tell Austin to always carry around a condom for safety purposes," Pepper said, "My guess is they were getting ready to have sex and he told her he had protection. She probably got mad and kicked him out. And God only knows where he went after that."

"Why wouldn't he just tell her he always has one?" Natasha said, "Anastasia is usually pretty reasonable."

"She probably reacted so fast he didn't get a chance," Pepper said.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Our first priority is to find Austin," Pepper said, "I miss my little boy."

"Pepper, where would he go when he was upset?"

"He takes after Tony in so many ways… Unfortunately, we think he would go drinking."

"Where would he go drinking?" she asked. Natasha didn't have a hard time believing it, Austin didn't exactly appear to be only 16. "

Where's the closest bar?"

"Umm.. there's a small one a few blocks down the main road."

"You go. I'll go try to talk to Ana again." Pepper nods and sets off, calling her husband in case she needed the extra muscle.

Natasha headed up to Ana's room and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Ana called from her bed. She was reading a book.

"Honey, let me in," Natasha said.

"It's not locked. Even if it was, you have the key," Ana said. Natasha walked in and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Honey, tell me the truth. Were you going to have sex with Austin?"

"We didn't have sex, I swear!"

"That's not what I asked. Were you going to?"

"I don't know. But then he told me he had protection and I got a little mad."

"Sweetie, he always has it. Pepper and Tony make him."

"Oh," Ana said. She suddenly felt like the worst person on Earth. Maybe even in all nine realms. She had been angry for no reason. And she had hurt Austin.

"Yeah," she said. She knew her daughter was upset.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him, I wish he had just said that in the first place."

"Pepper says he's been out drinking since that night." Ana picked up and called him. When it went to voicemail, she called him again and again.

Eventually it was Tony who answered the phone, "Ana, it's okay. We found him and we are bringing him home."

"I need to talk to him," her voice had a hint of desperation in it.

"I'll let you talk to him when he's sober enough to understand you."

"Tell him I'm sorry. Please, Uncle Tony."

"Of course. Bye kiddo," Tony said and hung up.

"Well?" Natasha asked.

"Uncle Tony found him. He's drunk."

"Oh, Thank God. Not about the drunk part, just that they found him."

"This is all my fault!" Ana wanted to cry.

"No, it's not, honey. It was just a misunderstanding."

"I should have just fucked him!"

"Do NOT speak like that in my house!"

"Or what?"

"Young lady, don't push me."

"What are you going to do? Because I hate myself more than you could hate me. And the anger is worse than any punishment you can give to me!" Natasha sighed and pulled her into a hug, calmly whispering in Russian. Ana cried into her mother's shoulder. Natasha rocked her daughter gently as she sobbed into her shoulder. Natasha started singing the same Russian lullabies she used when Ana was a baby. Ana ended up falling asleep and her mother laid her down and pulled a blanket over her.

Meanwhile at home, Austin was passed out in his bed, sobering up. Pepper had decided to stay in his room with him. Tony was angry, but he kept his distance because Pepper told him to. She reminded him he could have anger problems sometimes. He had told her that he most certainly did not have any damn anger problems, her mother had anger problems. And then he stormed off. Pepper had to try not to laugh at the irony. Beside her, Austin groaned and woke up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Austin groaned and rolled over, puking his guts up on the floor.

"You can clean that up later," Pepper said. Austin flipped her off.

"You are in a lot of trouble, young man." Austin just shut his eyes and fell back asleep. Pepper just waited at his side. He slept through the rest on the day. Pepper just waited at his side with the undeniable patience that she used countless times on Tony as well.

It was three days before he woke up sober. Pepper had abandoned her post in his room. She was down in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning, Austin." Austin groaned and poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"I hope you realize that you are in a ton of trouble. I took your car keys away. You are only allowed out of this house for school. No friends over. No TV or video games."

"How long?" Austin asked. He didn't bother protesting because he knew he deserved much worse than his mother was giving him. His father would have probably skinned him alive for this. Luckily, his mother was more forgiving.

"Until you've properly learned your lesson," Pepper informed him.

"C - can I at least talk to Ana first? To straighten things out?"

"We already told her everything."

Austin relaxed a bit, "Good." Pepper finished her coffee and Austin took his up to his room.

Danny was in the comic book store, browsing the aisles.

"Hello," a girl said, walking up to her. She was shorter than Danny with short blond hair and eyes the color of the ocean

"Hi," Danny replied.

"What are you doing?" the girl smiled at her.

"Looking for comic books."

"Which ones?" she asked curiously.

"I like the superheroes," Danny admitted.

"Who is your favorite?" the girl asked curiously.

"Captain America. He's sort of my uncle," Danny blushed, "I'm Danielle."

"Alice. Captain America is really your uncle?!" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny blushed.

"Does that mean you know the rest of the Avengers, too?"

"Yeah. My father is Bruce Banner. Adopted, anyways."

"Cool. Hey you want to grab some coffee? My treat."

Danny pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'd love to."

Alice smiled, "Great. Come on I know a nice joint near by."

Danny nodded, "That sound good. Let's go." Alice led her a few blocks down to a little privately owned shop. Danny had never even noticed the place before. Alice ordered their food and then slid down into a booth. Danny slid in across from her.

"So, tell me about yourself," Alice said.

"There's not much to tell," Danny shrugged.

"Come on. Anything. I'm curious."

"Umm.. I'm an only child. I like math and science. I want to be an MD. What about you?"

"Not much to tell," Alice said, mockingly.

"Anything. I'm curious," she mocked back.

"Well, I'm emancipated and living in a small apartment nearby," Alice shrugged.

"Why?" Danny asked curiously.

"My parents fought too much and I was sick of it."

"Do you have any interests?"

"Besides comic books and magic? Not really," she laughed.

"How would you like to meet the Avengers after this?" Danny asked.

"Wow! Can I really?"

"Sure. You can even pick the order. We live in the same neighborhood."

"Captain America first," she said quickly, "Then the Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, and then Iron Man."

"Okay. That can be done," Danny smiled.

"Thanks, hun," Alice said.

"Did you just called me hun?" Danny inquired.

"Sorry," Alice blushed, "It slips out sometimes." The barista called Alice's name. The girl went up and got their food and coffee. Danny took hers and started drinking it. Little did she know that they were being watched. The shadowy villain was on a nearby rooftop watching the pair through binoculars. The figure smiled evilly. Perfect. Now there was leverage on at least one of the brats. And they would never see the attack coming. Of course, first she had to get the parents out of town. The pair of girls talked idly as they drank their coffee. They finished and stood up. They set off to Steve's house

When the pair arrived, Steve, Bucky, and Jack were playing football. Well, sort of. Jack still couldn't walk very well, but Steve had agreed to play with him. Jack had the ball and he threw it to Bucky, who was visiting to help Steve out. The girls approached the house.

"Hey Uncle Steve," Danny called. Steve smiled at the girl and walked over to her.

"Hey Danny. Who's your friend?" he asked. Jack and Bucky stopped playing basketball and walked over, curious.

"This is Alice. Alice, meet Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Steve's son, Jack."

"Oh my God! It's Captain America and the Winter Soldier! I'm a huge fan!" she hugged them excitedly, "And Jack! You're so adorable!" She ruffled his hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice," Steve smiled, "Always good to know people appreciate us."

"I met Alice in the comic book store. We got coffee and then I told her I'd let her meet you guys," Danny explained.

"That was very nice of you," Bucky said.

"We're going to Aunt Natasha's next."

"Watch out for your uncle. He's up in the trees with a nerf gun"

"Thanks for the heads up. I'll take Alice the back way," she said, "Bye guys."

"Good luck," Steve said.

"Come on, Alice. Follow me," Danny said. Alice nodded and followed Danny as they took they back way to the house. Danny opened the sliding glass door in the back and stepped inside. Natasha was in the kitchen helping Ana with her homework.

"Hello Aunt Natasha. Hi Ana," Danny said, "Uncle Steve warned us to take the back way."

"Good. Hello Danny. Who's your friend?" Natasha asked.

"This is Alice. Alice, I think you already know who this is," Danny smiled.

"You're the Black Widow!" Alice exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Well, I used to be anyways," Natasha smiled sadly, "I'll be right back." Natasha headed outside and over to the tree her husband was in.

"Get down here right now, Clinton Francis Barton!" Natasha called. He jumped and ended up falling out of the tree, landing in a heap near her.

"You didn't need to use my full name,Tasha," Clint whined.

"Don't be a baby, Clint," she said.

"I'm not a baby!"

"Quit your whining and go inside," she ordered. She clearly wore the pants in their marriage. Everyone knew that. He sighed and trudged inside

"Hi Uncle Clint. Meet Alice," Danny said, "I met her in the comic book store."

"Hello," he said, "Nice to see you have a new friend."

"Alice, I think you know who he is, too," Natasha said.

"Hawkeye," Alice said, "The best archer ever!"

"Let me guess. You're a fan. Would you like an autograph?" He asked. Natasha slapped his arm.

"Actually, can I?" Alice asked, shyly, "And one from you too, Miss Widow?"

"What would you like us to sign?" Natasha asked. The girl seemed nice, so why not? Alice pulled a sheet up paper from her pocket. Both heroes signed it.

"Thank you so much!" Alice exclaimed, "Danny, can we go back to see Steve and Bucky? I want their autographs too."

"Sure. Let's go see the others first," she said. The girls said goodbye and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry about the slight delay. My cowriters have been busy. And I've been obsessively watching old Marvel cartoons. But Now I have a new chapter for you. I hope you like it. **

**Warnings: Violence and Language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel, we'd still be getting new X - Men: Evolution episodes. ((Watch it. It's awesomness. Way better than the movies.))**

After the girls had left, Natasha turned and looked at her husband.

"All three of us have check - ups in an hour."

"Why do we need those?" he asked, "I hate doctors."

"To make sure we're healthy," Natasha told him.

"I'm fine. I swear," Clint said.

"I'll be happy when the doctor says that," she said, "we're getting older. I've been feeling off lately and I think both of us need to make sure we're healthy."

"Fiiinnneee," Clint said. He knew better than to argue further.

"Thank you. Now, come on. Anastasia, it's time to go!" Natasha grabbed the keys and headed outside. Clint and Ana followed her out, locking the door. Natasha got into the driver's seat. She was usually the one driving because she couldn't stand Clint's driving. He got into the passenger side and Ana slid into the back seat. Natasha drove to towards doctor's the way there, Clint and Ana talked quietly as Natasha drove silently. She lost focus for one second and they got into a car wreck. Ana screamed and then went silent. Clint turned around to see his daughter badly bleeding in the back seat. Then he noticed Natasha was passed out in the driver's seat. Clint, who wasn't badly hurt because it was the other side of the car that had gotten hit, grabbed his phone and called 911. Soon sirens were heard as ambulances, police, and firefighters approached the accident. The firefighters worked quickly to get the cars taken apart to the point that the paramedics could get Natasha, Ana, Clint, and the two people in the other car loaded into ambulances. Clint protested that he was fine, but they still made him go.

They rushed the group to the hospital. Ana was taken right into surgery and Natasha to the ICU. Clint was taken to a regular room. They looked him over and told him they wanted to keep him overnight for observation. Two police officers came in shortly.

"Sir, do you have any idea what caused the crash?"

"I don't know. We were driver to the doctor's office for check ups and Natasha just spaced out for a second, I guess."

"Was your wife drinking at all?" one asked while the other wrote things down.

"No. She doesn't drink much. Especially if she knows we have somewhere to be."

"What about any medical conditions? Was there anything that could have caused this?"

"Not that I know of. I mean she did say earlier that she was feeling off."

"Off how?" the officer asked, "Did she mention any symptoms?" Clint just shook his head.

"Okay. Thank you for your time sir. We'll be back after the others wake up." The officers left and a doctor came in.

"How's my family?" Clint asked, "Are they okay? What's going to happen?"

"Ana just got out of surgery. Your wife is still out, but stable." Clint looked concerned.

"We're running test on your wife trying to find out why the crash happened."

"Okay," Clint said, very worried.

Natasha woke up a few days later. Clint was at her side. She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to remember what had happened and figure out where she was.

"Clint?" she asked, "What happened?"

"We got into a car crash," Clint said.

"The last thing I remember is my head hurting," Nat said, "Oh God, is Ana okay?"

"She's fine. Calm down."

Natasha relaxed, "Okay, good." Clint nodded and hugged her. She leaned against him.

"Wait, am I okay? Do I have a brain tumor or something?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me," he said.

"Oh," she said. A nurse walked in and smiled.

"Good. You're awake. How do you feel?" The nurse asked.

"What's wrong with me?" Natasha asked, ignoring her questions.

"You just had a migraine," the nurse said.

"What's been causing them? They've been happening so frequently lately…"

"Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I don't know… I've been pretty stressed out."

"Well, there you have it. You need sleep and relaxation."

"When can I go home?" Nat asked.

"In two days," the nurse said.

"When can I see my daughter?" Natasha asked, worried.

"Now, if you'd like. She has a compound fracture that we needed to fix and put a metal rod in her leg. It'll take a bit for her to recover completely."

The weekend came and the adults had headed off Tony's Malibu beach house to have a relaxation week. The kids decided to hang out in the city. Ana and Jack were walking down the street, heading to meet up with the others . Suddenly, a figure appeared in the road ahead of them. The figure was dressed in all black with a mask on. With their mind, the figure threw a nearby parked car at the pair. Jack pushed Ana out of the way, and the car landed on him. But it didn't crush him. Jack didn't know how it was even possible, but he threw the car back at the figure. The figure quickly redirected the car in another direction. Jack was amazed, and turned to face the figure. The figure stared back, amazed.

"Hey! Assbutt!" Jack called, throwing a dumpster at the figure. The figure quickly made the dumpster explode mentally and disappeared, teleporting to a nearby rooftop. Jack looked around for the figure. Danny, who had seen the whole thing, ran over.

"What the hell was all that?" Danny exclaimed, "Jack, you have super strength?"

"I - I had no idea," he said, "We need to call our parents."

"Hey, I think we can handle this just fine," Ana said.

"Easy for all of you guys to say! Jack is strong, Ana, you can shoot, Austin built that suit, and the twins have magic! I have nothing! I'm useless!"

"Danny, you are not useless. You're smart," Jack said.

"Smart. That makes a real great superhero," Danny said. Suddenly Austin appeared in the sky in his suit and landed on the ground. The face mask moved away.

"You could be the team medic," Austin said. Suddenly, Danny was being magically lifted into the air by the figure.

"I've got this," Austin said, but before he could do anything, Jack threw a car at the figure. The figure moved out of the way, dropping Danny. She fell, but somehow landed completely unharmed.

"Danny!" Jack exclaimed, running towards the girl. Before he reached her, a bus hit him. The figure had thrown it at him when his back was turned. It had flown through the air, knocking him over, hard. He was knocked out,

"Jack!" Danny exclaimed, running over. Jack didn't wake up. He was hurt badly. This battle had now become very personal.

"THAT WAS MY BABY COUSIN, JACKASS!" Austin yelled. The figure had already vanished, and sirens filled the air.

Natasha had been relaxing on the couch, watching the news when a new story suddenly interrupted the cooking segment.

"Breaking news! A group of teenagers were in the middle of an attack by a mysterious stranger. Word can not even begin to described the events of the battle. Here's the footage of this mysterious and unexplainable battle." A clip of the battle started playing and Natasha spit out her tea.

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE COME HERE! NOW!" The old Avengers assembled in less than a minute and witnessed the battle. The clip ended.

"As you can see, these teenagers were clearly acting heroically which leads to the question: Does the world have a new batch of heroes to protect us?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I'm sorry I've been slow, I've been busy doing other things. I start my (finial) year of high school soon, so I'll do my best to keep writing, but no promises. Also, my editors are slowing down and/or busy, so I'm not sure how good these next few chapters will be. I could use another editor, so if you're interested, let me know.**

**Warnings: Language and violence**

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters, not Marvel's. **

Jack woke up after a few hours. He started lashing out, in pain and confused.

"Hey. Calm down, Jack," Bucky was at his side, "Everything is okay."

"Uncle Bucky? What happened? Where am I?"

"You guys got attacked. You're in the hospital." Jack suddenly remember the whole thing. The flying cars, the shadowy person, his cousins.

"Are the others okay?" Jack asked, panic is his voice.

"Somehow, everyone else is fine. Just some cuts and bruises." Jack nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep now that he knew everything was okay. Bucky smiled at him.

Soon the adults had arrived back and had gathered all the remaining kids in a room to get the story from them. Austin was angry, Ana was shaken up, and Danny was just confused about the whole thing.

"Okay, who wants to explain what the hell happened back there?" Natasha asked.

"We got attacked," Ana said, then explained what had happened in her own words.

"How is it possible that Danny fell from that far without getting hurt?" Nat asked.

"How did Jack manage to throw cars and a dumpster?" Pepper replied.

"I have a theory about Jack," Bruce said, "The serum probably passed genetically to Jack. Then combined with what Tony gave him as a baby, could explain why he could. He just didn't know it. Then when Ana was threatened, it just clicked in."

"That makes sense," Danny said, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah. He woke up earlier. Steve and Bucky are with him," Clint said, "Bruce, can you explain why your daughter fell thirty feet onto pavement and didn't get hurt?"

"No. I can't. Maybe it was just luck or instincts," Bruce said.

"While we're at it, Austin, why do you have a suit?" Pepper asked, angry.

"I - I just wanted to help people…" Austin said.

"We specifically told you not to, but it doesn't matter anymore. Because now you kids are the heroes. And you have to save the day," Tony said.

"Us? But we're just kids!" Ana exclaimed, "Jack can't even fight off bullies!"

"The world needs new heroes. I think you kids are ready. You just need a bit more training," Nat said, "And that'll start soon."

"Not Jack. He's too young for this," Austin said.

"I'm sorry, but he's part of your team, Austin. You'll need him. And the twins as well."

"No. No way. I'm not letting Jack in until he fills out more. I'm sorry, but that's that. He's the baby and if no one else will look out for him, then I will," Austin said.

"Austin, it's not your choice," Nat said, "If he wants to join, then he can."

"He won't want to join," Austin said.

"You don't know that. We have to ask," Tony said. Austin sighed. Just then, Bucky walked out into the room.

"Well? How is he?" Ana asked.

"He's alright. He's healing pretty quickly. He can't move his arm right now, though," Bucky said.

"Can we see him?" Danny asked.

"Sure. One at a time, though," Bucky said, and took a seat in the waiting room.

"Can I go first?" Austin asked. No one objected, so he got up and headed into the boy's room. Steve was sitting beside his son, who was now awake again.

"Hey Jack. How are you feeling?" Austin asked.

"Sore," Jack said honestly, "I don't remember what happened…"

"We were attacked. You threw a couple cars and a dumpster."

"Me? I did?" Jack sounded shocked and more than a little scared.

"And you kind of had a bus thrown at you."

"A bus… Like an actual bus?" Jack was starting to freak out.

"Yeah," Austin ran a hand threw his hair.

"Holy shit!" Jack said. It was the first time Austin had heard him swear.

"We were shocked. But you're not the only mysterious one."

"I bet you were. And what do you mean?"

"Danny fell 30 feet onto the road and is completely fine."

Jack frowned, "That's odd. So what now?"

"You need to get better."

"But what about the person that attacked us?"

"They disappeared. We have no idea where. The person has telekinesis and can teleport."

"We have to find the person before it hurts someone else!"

"Relax. We're forming a team. We'll catch the person."

"What team?" Jack was puzzled.

"The New Avengers," Austin said simply.

"Do I have to join?" Jack asked quietly.

"No," Austin said, "I'd rather you not. You're too young."

"I'm too scared to join. And I'm not strong enough."

"We can handle it. Ana, Danny, the twins, and myself."

"Thank you," Jack said, nodding.

"It's my job to keep you safe, kid. I'll see you later. Get some rest."

"Bye, Austin," Jack said.

"Bye kiddo," Austin said and headed back to the waiting room. Steve turned to his son.

"They could use you," Steve pointed out.

"No they couldn't. I'm useless," Jack said.  
"You are not useless. You have a superpower. And you are a good person."

"Being a good person doesn't help very much," Jack said.

"What about the girl? Don't you want to keep her safe. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for her," Steve tried to change his son's mind. The team would need him.

"Luna? She doesn't know about me and I want to keep it that way."

"She doesn't need to know about you. I'm saying you can protect her by keeping the city safe from the villain."

"I'd feel bad not telling her…" Jack said.

"Then tell her," Steve said.

"Or I just won't join the team at all."

"Join it to keep the world safe. There are lots of threats out there."

He shrugged, "I don't want to join it. the others can handle it."

"Fine. You don't have to join. Get some rest," Steve said. Jack settled down in his bed.

"Alright, Daddy," Jack said. Steve smiled. He rarely got called Daddy anymore. Jack had outgrown it. Jack shut his eyes and drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! My friend and I wrote chapter nine yesterday and will be writing chapter 10 today. The story looks like it'll be around 12 chapters, but don't quote me on that. But, we do have a sequel planned. Like I said before, the next few chapters may not be as good as the previous ones and I apologize.**

**Warnings: Violence**

**Disclaimer: All Marvel characters are property of Marvel. Sadly, I am not part of Marvel. **

The next day, the kids were in Tony's basement, which had been a training area for a long time. Tony and Steve walked into the basement. They were teaching the kids first.

"Okay," Steve said, "Tony and I will show you guys a move, and then you will practice it with your partner." He looked around at the kids.

"Wait, why is Alice here?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, Uncle Steve. She wanted to learn some stuff," Danny said, "Plus we need an even number for training at the least."

"Okay. That's fine. Tony, if you will please put on your protective padding," Steve said. Tony nodded and pulled it on. The kids were laughing at him a bit.

"Hey, you kids have to wear it while you're practicing," Tony said. The teenagers groaned at this comment.

"Okay. Tony, if you will, please stand facing me," Steve said. Tony complied and Steve quickly did a move on him and ended up knocking him to the floor. He helped Tony up and went through the move step by step for the kids.

"Okay, now practice in pairs. But put on your padding first," Steve said. Ana turned to Austin, the twins paired up, and then Danny and Alice. Ana stood opposite of Austin and smirked. She was on the offensive first.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're my girlfriend," Austin informed her.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" Ana scoffed.

"I just did," Austin said with a huge smirk on his face.

"So now you're making the decisions?"

"Of course. I am the man here." This set Ana over the edge. She went right at him the move that they had just learned. In her house her mother was in charge and she wouldn't be any different. She was strong and independant. Austin managed to block her attack the first time. But she came back quickly with a second strike and Austin struggled to stay on his feet and ended up falling over. He groaned and Ana smirked evilly.

"Ow," Austin whined.

"How is it down there?" Ana asked smugly.

"Shut up," Austin said.

"Are you going to make me? It'll be awfully hard from all the way down there." He pulled her down off of her feet and she landed on him. He kissed her. She kissed him back gently.

"There. That shut you up," Austin said, pulling away.  
"Just kiss me, you idiot." He kissed her again. He didn't need to be told twice. Ana forgot where they were any started playing with his hair. He wrapped his arm around her waist. They had gone into their own world. Well, at least until Tony cleared his throat. Ana jumped up to her feet and helped Austin up.

"Sorry, Uncle Tony," Ana said, blushing.

"If Austin and Anastasia can control their hormones now," Tony said.

"Dad!" Austin blushed.

"Save it for the bedroom," Tony said, "now, moving on. Captain, shall we?" Steve walked over and stood in front of Tony, who showed the group the next move, then walked around, watching the kids.

"This is so cool!" Alice said, who was practicing the move on Danny. She wasn't very good at this whole fighting thing. Danny was actually surprised that she had fast, almost cat like fighting instincts. Alice moved forward, doing a sloppy version of Tony's move. Danny blocked her and launched a counterattack instinctively.

"Woah. You're good at this," Alice said. Danny helped her back to her feet.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I've never been very coordinated."

"I guess it just kicks in or something," Alice said, "Your family is a bunch of superheroes."

"It don't think it works that way," Danny said. Over the next week, the Avengers took turns preparing the kids and getting them to work together. The pairs were switched up so they could get used to each other's patterns. Then they did team vs. team fighting. Alice was sloppy, but getting better and better. The kids wondered silently whether or not they would let her onto the team. No one would say anything, though. They just waited silently for the villain, who they now called Shadow, to attack.

A week and a half after the first attack, the teens were in a local dinner, eating lunch together. Ana was holding Austin's hand. Alice was telling a story about when she went to a comic book convention. Danny shifted uncomfortably and then went to the bathroom unnoticed. The twins were talking telepathically. Various patrons were talking and eating alone or in groups. And then it happened. In the blink of an eye, the dinner was gone. Ana had ducked under the table as the first blast in the kitchen. The others, except Alice, had the same idea. Ana coughed, blinking her eyes. she looked around, pushing rubble out of the way so she could stand up in what used to be the dinner. She kept coughing, her vision blurry. She saw Austin and the twins stand up.

"We have to rescue people. Frigga, keep a look out. If you see the Shadow, let us know," Ana said, taking charge. She was the leader of the group. She started digging through the rubble to find Alice first. She found the girl quickly and pulled her out of the restaurant. Sirens were heard, breaking the silence. Ana remembered that there was a young mother and her son towards the back of the restaurant. She hurried back and started digging. Austin and Oiden did the same thing.

"Guys!" Frigga called. The Shadow was standing on a nearby building. Austin pressed a button and his suit appeared in a few seconds. He flew up to the building, but he was gone. The rest of the group pulled people out as ambulances and search and rescue crews arrived along with the police and fire department. Ana found the mother under a pile and pulled her out onto the sidewalk. The ambulances loaded up the already rescued victims. The search teams brought out dogs and the police pulled the group of teens off to the side to talk.

"Would you kids like to explain what happened?" the officer asked.

"Well, we were having lunch and then suddenly the kitchen exploded. We ducked under the table right before the second bomb went off," Ana explained calmly.

"Who is we?" the officer asked.

"I'm Anastasia Barton. My boyfriend, Austin Stark, saw someone suspicious so he went to go get a closer look. Oh, there he is. The boy and the girl behind me are Oiden and Frigga Foster," she said, using their mother's last name, "Our friend Alice got taken to the hospital. And Danielle - Wait, guys, where's Danny?" Ana looked around frantically.

"We'll find her," the officer said, "Last name?"

"Banner," Ana said. She was now in full panic mode.

"I want you kids to go to the hospital to get checked out. Standard procedure."

"Can we find Danny first? Please?"

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," the officer said. But just then Danny appeared, unharmed, but covered in soot.

"Danny!" Ana exclaimed and hugged the girl.

"Woah, Ana. Did you miss me?" Danny asked, hugging back.

"Where were you?" Ana asked.

"In the bathroom. I had to dig my way out. What happened?"

"A shadowy person blew up the place," she said, not wanting the cop to know that they knew fully well who had blown up the diner.

"Oh," Danny said, "Well, that sucks. I liked the loaded French fries here."

"Always one with the sense of humor," Ana smiled.

"Where's Alice?" Danny asked suddenly.

"I pulled her out of the rubble. She's already on her way to the hospital. They'd like to take the five of us there," Ana said.

"Oh. That's probably a good idea. All the smoke and stuff. Plus, you're bleeding," Danny pointed out.

"You guys can go. I'm not going to," Austin said.

"Austin, please come. For me?" Ana gave the puppy eyes.

"Fine," Austin agreed reluctantly. Ana had a way of getting to him. And they both knew it.

Soon they arrived at the hospital. They brought the kids in and checked them over. Anyone from the explosion had been marked a priority. Ana's adrenaline had faded away slowly and now she was just terrified and kept coughing. She clung to Austin as a nurse walked over to them. She scanned them over and then looked at Ana.

"Come with me. You should be checked first. I don't like the sound of that cough." Ana nodded and stood up. She followed the nurse into an exam room and sat down on the bed. She was now shaking in fear.

"Well?" she asked the doctor.

"You inhaled a lot of smoke in the explosion," the doctor said, "Your lungs may have been damaged in the process."

"What can you do?" she asked, coughing again.

"We'll start by hooking you up to oxygen," the doctor said. She took her to a hospital room. Ana sat on the bed. The doctor hooked her up to an oxygen machine and started giving her antibiotics. Austin hurried in, looking worried. He went to her side took his hand and squeezed it.

"Where are my parents?" Ana asked him.

"They're on their way," Austin replied.

"Good. How are the others?" Ana asked.

"They're fine. Just one problem. Jack's missing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm currently writing chapter 11. So, here's chapter 8! Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Violence and language**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Ana froze. Jack was missing? Suddenly the explosion made sense. It was a decoy for the Shadow to get Jack. But why? Jack wasn't even on the team! What could the Shadow possibly want with Jack?

"Ana? You still on this planet?" Austin asked.

"It was a decoy. The explosion was a decoy to distract us."

"That makes sense," Austin said as he sat down.

"This is terrible! Jack's just a kid!"

"We can't rescue Jack until we're all healed."

"I know," Ana sighed and laid back on her bed. She hated not being able to help. Ana looked up as her mother and father walked in holding hands.

"I'll give you some privacy," Austin said, getting up and leaving the room. Ana looked between her parents. Natasha smiled and walked over to Ana and hugged her tight.

"Hi Mum. How are you?" Ana asked.

"I'm alright. Just worried about you and the others."

"I'll be fine," Ana said bravely, now sitting up in bed.

"Sorry we didn't come sooner. Uncle Steve is very upset. Jack's missing."

"Austin told me about Jack. And I understand, Mum. It's alright."

"Thank you. We'll do our best to find him, I promise," Natasha said.

"I know you will," Ana replied.

"You should sleep. Your body needs rest to heal." Ana didn't protest. Instead, she laid down and closed her eyes. Natasha kissed her daughter's forehead. Ana was asleep quickly.

Meanwhile, Steve was at home, still desperate to find his son. Tony had come over as everyone agreed it was best to not leave Steve alone. Steve was at the point where he was repeatedly calling his son's cell phone, despite the fact that Jack didn't pick up.

"Cap, you need to calm down," Tony said.

"Stark, do not go there with me right now! My little boy is missing! He could be getting tortured for all I know!"

"Which is why the team needs to rejoin and find him," Tony said.

"Good idea," Steve said, finally giving up on calling his son.

"We can do this," Tony said, "We'll find him."

"I know we can," Steve said, "Because we have to get Jack back."

"I'll round up the others, but somehow I don't think the spider's gonna leave her kid anytime soon."

"I can understand that," Steve said as Tony went to gather the other Avengers.

Soon all the male Avengers were standing in the room, trying to figure out who would be doing this.

"Loki?" Barton suggested.

"No, this isn't his game," Thor said, "There would have been more destruction."

"Hydra?" Tony asked.

"No, again, not their style. They would have blown up more," Banner said.

"Can we please focus on finding my son? We find him, we find the bad guy," Steve said.

"Right," Tony said, "Can I see your laptop?" Steve nodded and went into the other room. He grabbed the computer and brought it back to Tony. Tony quietly turned it on and went online.

"Want to tell us what you're doing?" Clint asked.

"GPS tracking his cell phone," Tony said, "I know a trick or two."

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Steve asked, frustrated.

"Because everyone was busy yapping away, trying to figure out who took him," Tony said, typing rapidly.

"Maybe it's someone new," Banner said.

"Why would someone new specifically target our kids?" Clint shot back.

"Kids. That's it! Maybe it's one of our old enemy's child," Thor said, "It makes sense."

"I found him," Tony said, turning the computer around.

"I know the place. It's the old warehouse that nearly burned down last year," Clint said.

"Alright, let's go get him," Steve said.

"We could walk right into a trap," Tony said.

"Oh, I know we are going to," Steve said, "But if my son's there, we have to save him."

"I understand that, but we can't risk any of us getting hurt," Clint said, "We have to be careful."

"What if it was Anastasia in that warehouse?" Steve asked, which shut Clint up.

"Alright. Let's go, then," Thor said.

The team headed out to the warehouse. They parked down the road a little and quietly got out of the car. They put in their comms and split up, surrounding the building. The team quickly and quietly entered, searching for the boy.

Steve found him first. And he wasn't alone. He was sitting at a table across from someone else, talking quietly.

"Jack?" Steve asked, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, father," Jack said.

"Who's your friend?" Steve asked, cautiously.

"I believe the others have named her Shadow. She caused the explosion and brought me here. I've been -" he paused dramatically, "Enlightened."

"What have you done to my boy?" Steve asked, pointing a gun at her.

"Not a damn thing," she spoke. Steve froze. He knew that voice.

"You?" Steve whispered, "You were after him this whole time? Why?"

"You caught me," she pushed down her hood, "I took interest in your son. I wanted my revenge. One of your dear teammates killed my mother for no reason at all."

"Luna, just let him go. We'll do whatever you want."

"Don't you get it? I'm not forcing him into anything. He's doing what he wants. I don't force people into things. I'm not the bad guy. You guys are. And you'll pay for what you did."

"Jack, please come back with me," Steve said.

"No, father. I think it's time you left."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Steve said.

"It wasn't a request. I don't want to hurt you before we finish planning our revenge."

"Jack," Steve whispered. He wouldn't leave without his son. Someone grabbed him from behind.

"Let's go, Steve. He'll come back when he's ready," Thor said.

"You!" Luna said, "You killed my mother!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Thor said.

"She did nothing wrong and you killed her!" Luna picked them up with her powers and threw them out of the window.

**Please remember to comment anything you like or dislike. What you thought of this chapter, anything you'd like to tell me. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there, readers. I know it's been a while. I've been caught up in my first two weeks of school. I'm going to keep writing. This will go to 12 and then a sequel. **

**Warnings: Violence**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

After sending Steve and Thor away, Luna headed down to the basement where their prisoner is being held. She replaced her hood so they could not see her face.

"Comfortable?" She asked, coming up to the cell.

"What do you want with me?" the girl in the cell asked.

"To get revenge on the Avengers of course," Luna replied.

"Why?" she asked, "What did they ever do to you?"

"Thor killed my mother and I want revenge on him and the best way to do that is hurt those he loves."

"What did you do to me?" she asked, looking at her body.

"Oh, my new friend has the ability to switch bodies with whomever she wants." Luna replied.

"How long am I gonna be in this body?" Jack asked. He did not like being a girl.

"For as long as we deem necessary," Luna said, "Don't worry my dear Jack ,you will be the only one we won't kill."

"Why me? Why save me?"

"Because I like you too much to let you die," Luna said removing her hood.

"LUNA!?" Jack asked, shocked, "Bu- bu - but why?"

"Like I said I want revenge for my mother's death," Luna said.

"Why did you befriend me if you want my family dead?"

"At first I was only at the school to keep my eyes on you and your family," Luna explained, "But as we talked I began to like you which is why I'm saving you."

"What happens after you kill them?"

"I'll let you go and I'll have Lily change you two back." Luna said

"What am I supposed to do with no family?"((

"Don't worry you will get used to it after my mother died my father wasn't around much." Luna said

"Why should I have to get used to it? Don't you not want people to go through what you went through."

"I want to get even. My father says that is the only way," Luna said remembering her father's words.

"Who is this father of yours? Why would Uncle Thor kill your mother?"

"Because he hates my father. Uncle Thor never cared about us! He killed his own sister-in-law!" Luna yelled in anger.

"Your father is Loki?" he whispered

"That's right the trickster god is my father. Didn't you recognize the magic I used?"

"I've never met Loki. But Uncle Thor has no reason to have killed your mother. He doesn't hate Loki."

"Than explain to me why there were lighting marks all over our home? How lighting was the reason my mother died?" Luna asked angered.

"How should I know? You should talk to Uncle Thor."

"Like hell I will," Luna spat, "I am going to personally end his life and make him beg for mercy."

"Fine. Whatever. What's your friend's name anyways?"

"Lily," Luna answered calming down again.

"How does this Lily girl switch bodies with people?"

"I'm not too sure on that one."

"Why are you working with her?"

"She understands me. That's why."

"Where are her parents?" Jack asked.

"She left her home awhile ago," Luna explained, "Her father was a drunk so her mom sent her away."

"Oh. So you didn't trick her into anything."

"No, I'm not like that."

"Then prove it. Let me go."

"No, not yet."

"Why not? I thought you weren't a bad person."

"I'm not letting you out until the job is done," Luna said, "Besides I don't think Lily is ready to change back"

"Fine," Jack said, "Can I at least have some food?"

"Of course" Luna said walking back upstairs.

When she returned she had a toasted bagel with butter and an apple on a plate.

"I hope you're ok with this."

"This is fine," he said, eating carefully.

"It's not poisoned."

"I know. I figured as much."

Luna sighed; she really didn't know what she is doing anymore. She knows she wants revenge, but she doesn't want to lose Jack.

"What's wrong, Luna?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," Jack said.

"I said it's nothing."

"Then why did you sigh?"

Luna said nothing; she didn't know what to say.

"You know deep down this is wrong, Luna."

She didn't say anything, but used her magic to teleport upstairs. She sighed and went to sit down. Jack sighed and sat back down, finishing her food.

"Hey Lily?" Luna asked, "Why are you helping me again?"

"Because it seems like what's right?"

"How long are you gonna be Jack?"

"Until you get your revenge."

"Alright. Thank you." Luna said.

"Of course. Although this body is strange," Lily said.

"It's strange for me too. Since I have a crush on Jack."

"You do?" Lily asked, "That makes this sort of odd."

"Yea, but it seems like there is something I don't know about my mother's demise."

"Maybe you should get all the answers before you do this."

"Yea. Maybe I should," Luna said placing her hood back on her head, "Look after Jack please"

"Wait, I can switch you into Jack's body so you can get the answers easier, if you'd like."

"No I need to be myself," Luna said, "If he did kill her, I'll end him right then and there"

"But what if you were wrong?"

"Then I ask for forgiveness."

"And then I switch Jack back into his body?"

"Yes. I will call you when I find out what truly happened." Luna said walking out the building.

She headed to Stark tower in her school clothes; She came up to the door and knocked.

After getting thrown out of the window, Steve and Thor met back up with the others by the car. Steve told them what happened on the drive back to the tower.

"He's not himself," Steve said, "Something's wrong with him. Like he's hypnotized or something."

"We'll figure it out Steve," Tony said, "So what's with Luna? You said she freaked when she saw Thor."

"I've seen her somewhere before," Thor said, "But I'd remember if I killed her mother."

"I wonder if she was misinformed." Banner said.

"That could be it, but who would do something like that?" Clint asked.

"Maybe someone who was misinformed themselves and passed on the wrong information," Tony said.

"I hope that's what it is," Banner said, "Or it could be that someone disguised themselves as Thor."

"But who would hate us enough to disguise themselves as one of us and then kill this girl's mother so she would go after us?"

"I can think of a few people," Banner said.

"Like who?" Clint asked.

"Since they're framing Thor it could be either Loki or the Enchantress," Banner said.

"I thought Thor and Loki were on the same page," Clint replied.

"Well if it wasn't Loki it would have to be the Enchantress," Steve said.

"But the Enchantress would have to be dead then," Tony said.

"Well, I have no idea than." Banner said.

"Loki got secretly married, "Thor said.

"What?" Tony said, "To who?"

"A friend of mine. Her name was Sif. She was a great warrior."

"Sir, there is someone at the door," JARVIS said.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"A young girl, sir," JARVIS answered.

"Alright, let her in and up here, but no where else."

"Yes sir," JARVIS said.

Soon the elevator opened and Luna walked over the adults with determination in her eyes, but also confusion.

"Uncle," Luna said to Thor with a little attitude,

"Luna," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Return my son to me." Steve said.

"I will," Luna said, "If Uncle wants to tell me the truth about my mother."

"I didn't kill your mother."

"Then who did? And why?" Luna asked.

"Frost Giants."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, readers! I know it's been a while, but here's a new chapter. This story has 12 chapters and the sequel is now in the works! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Warning: Language, alcoholism, violence, and domestic violence**

**Note: This chapter and part of 11 are completely flashbacks, switching between Luna and Lily!**

Loki smiled down at his newborn daughter, who was now sleeping in his arms.

"_She's so beautiful," Loki said, looking over at his wife._

"_Yes, she is," she answered._

"_What should we name her?"_

"_What about Luna?" _

"_That makes perfect sense," Loki said, looking out at the giant moon in the sky.'_

_Sif smiled at Loki and walked over to him and her little girl. _

"_I love you and our little girl so much," Loki smiled._

"_I love you too." Loki softly kissed his wife. He was truly happy now. He never thought that would happen to him. After all, good things happened to Thor, not him. _

"_Gah!" Luna said waking up._

"_Hello there, Luna," Loki smiled, "You are the cutest baby ever. Nothing will ever make me change my mind about that."_

_Luna giggled and lifted her arms up. Sif walked over and took her daughter from Loki, noticing the crescent moon on her left arm. _

"_Loki, look at this" Sif said, showing Luna's mark. _

"_That's strange. But It fits her name," Loki smiled, "And makes her even more special."_

"_It does," Sif agreed, "I bet she is going to be very strong when she's older. Just like her mother." _

"_Or magical like her father," Loki smiled, "I'll teach her how to use her powers properly."_

_Sif smiled, holding Luna close as Luna moved a little bit. Loki smiling, wondering how it would be possible to ever be angry again._

_Around the same time on Midgard, another little girl, three years old, was hiding in a room with her mother. She was scared, knowing her father was acting mean again. She clung to her mother. _

"_It's alright, Lily, I'm here," her mother said. _

"_I'm scared," she whispered._

"_He'll calm down soon," she whispered back. Lily flinched at the sound of something breaking in another room. She wanted to cry._

_Her mother held her close, trying to keep her calm. She knows she needs to leave her husband, but she didn't know if she could. _

"_WHERE ARE YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUT?" Lily's father yelled, slurring as he had been drinking like usual. _

"_Stay here, Lily," her mother said standing. _

"_Mummy, where are you going?" Lily asked. _

"_Shh, stay here," she said leaving the room. Lily watched her mother leave and covered her ears, but she could still hear her father saying bad word and things breaking. Lily started crying silently. She wished she could just disappear. _

_In the morning, Lily woke up and saw her mother on the bed, covered in fresh bruises. She stood up and headed to the kitchen. She stepped over her passed out father and grabbed a couple ice packs from the fridge. She returned and put them on the worst of her mother's bruises. Lily then went back to the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the counter and poured herself a cup of milk. When she spilled some, she quickly cleaned it up. She sat down and ate her breakfast, alone. _

_Three year old Luna was in their little house with her mother. She was fast asleep. Her father was away doing things, so she and her mother had the night to themselves. They'd had dinner and played games. Luna had tired out and fallen asleep. Sif had retired to the other room with a book._

_Suddenly the door broke down and a dozen or so frost giants appeared. The leader of the army walked in the house first. He looked around and saw Luna in her smiled evilly as he made his way over to her. But before he could Sif appeared and blocked his path. _

"_Stay away from her!" Sif yelled. _

_The leader said nothing, but instructed his men to attack. Sif managed to hold off the other frost giants while the leader grabbed Luna. _

"_Wha! Momma!" Luna cried._

"_Release her!" _

"_Never, she too important to the traitor," the leader said. _

"_What traitor?" Sif asked._

"_Loki, he left us homeless," the leader said, "So we will destroy his home." _

"_Momma help!" Luna cried as she tried to break free._

"_Hold on honey, Mommy's coming!" Sif said as she attacked the leader. Unfortunately, he used Luna as a defense and Sif couldn't attack. The frost giant hit her hard sending her into the wall._

"_Momma!" Luna cried as she began to glow. _

"_What's this?" _

_Luna's powers bursted out causing the leader to drop her. Luna quickly slid away from the frost giant and hid under the couch. Sif attacked the leader with the instinct to kill. Luna stayed under the couch until she couldn't hear anything else. _

"_Momma?" Luna asked. _

_There was no answer, scared Luna crawled out to see no one. Luna tried to stand and ran around the house looking for her mom. _

"_Momma!" Luna cried. Her mother wasn't there, though. She was nowhere to be found._

_When Loki returned in the morning, he found Luna all alone and scared. _

"_Luna, where is your mother?"_

"_Momma gone," Luna cried. _

"_What happened?" Loki asked, picking her up. _

"_Tall man came and hurt Momma and me." Luna said _

"_Thor," Loki said immediately, "Don't worry, Daddy will protect you. And we will hurt the man who did this."_

_Luna nodded trying to calm down._

_Fifteen year old Lily was in bed, unable to sleep one night. She had been tossing and turning in bed, as if she could sense something bad would happen. She could hear the television in the next room. She sighed. She knew her mother was waiting up for her father, who undoubtedly had been out drinking again. Her mother had sheltered her from it the best she could. Lily heard tires screeching outside. She heard an engine shut off and a car door slam shut. Lily knew she should really be asleep at this point. She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep, but couldn't. It was silent. Her father was probably trying to get the door open. The door squeaked as it opened and then it was slammed shut. Her father was home._

"_Oh, good. You're home," she heard her mother say._

"_Shut up, bitch," her father slurred. Her mother went silent. She heard her mother gasp in pain and knew that he had slapped her. _

"_I said shut up!" he said, then Lily heard a crash and the sound of stuff breaking. Lily covered her ears, but couldn't block out the noise. She wasn't just going to lay there and listen to her dad beat the crap out of her mother. She got up and went into the room._

"_Hey! Stop it!" Lily yelled, stepping in front of her mother. _

"_Step away from your mother, brat, and I might take it easy on you," he threatened._

"_No. I won't let you hurt her," Lily said._

"_Did you just talk back to me, you snot nose little brat? I brought you into this world. I am your father and you do what I say," he said, and went to slap her. But she grabbed his arm and suddenly she felt taller and more muscular. She looked around and saw herself and her mother in front of her. And she realized she'd switched bodies with her father. _

"_What the?" she heard her father say from her body. Lily smirked. Payback time. She reached out and touched her mother. She was now in her mother's body and her mother was in her father's body. But she watched in horror as her mother plunged a knife into her father's body. Lily touched her body and her father's body and found herself in her own body. Her father laid in a bleeding mess on the floor. _

"_Lily! You must go. Take the stash of money," her mother said. Lily didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her packed bag of stuff from her room. She grabbed her mother's coffee canister of money she was saving to leave. Lily rushed out of the house and never looked back._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Just one chapter after this! I'm 4 chapters into the sequel, which is yet to be titled. **

**Note: There are a couple characters from another Marvel franchise in this (and in the sequel.)**

**Warnings: Violence and medical stuff**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

_Lily found herself a cheap motel room to stay in a few towns north of New York City. She looked around for a job, knowing her mother's money wouldn't last long. Eventually she found one at a little diner. _

_After she's been working there a few days, a woman with red hair and a brown haired man with sunglasses on walked into the diner and sat down in her section. She went over to take their order._

"_Hello and welcome to Annie's Diner. I'm Lily, I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" _

"_Just water for me," the woman said. _

"_What about you, sir?" she asked the man. _

"_Pepsi for me," he answered Lily wrote down their order._

"_I'll go get them," Lily smiled and left. She came back with their drinks._

"_Have you decided what you want or do you need a few more minutes with the menu?"_

"_I'll have a salad," the women said_

"_I'll have a burger," the man with the sunglasses said. Lily took down their orders and left. She went back to serving her other customers. She walked past the table with the redhead and the guy with the sunglasses._

"_Excuse me," the guy said, trying to get her attention. He grabbed her arm and suddenly she was in his body, sitting across from the woman._

"_You're one of us," sunglasses said, now in her body._

"_One of what?" Lily asked._

"_Scott, what's going on?" the woman asked, looking between them, Lily grabbed her arm and switched back into her body._

"_Jean, she's a mutant," Scott said quietly, "I just got switched in and out of her body."_

"_What did you just call me?" Lily whispered. _

"_A mutant. Don't worry, so are we," Scott said, "Jean's a telekinetic and a telepath."_

"_I don't believe you," Lily said. Then watched in awe as the salt and pepper started floating._

"_How did you do that?" Lily asked._

"_Like Scott said, it's my power. We go to a school where we learn to control them," Jean said, "You're welcome to join."_

"_No way," Lily shook her head, "I'm perfectly fine on my own. Your meals will be right out." Lily hurried away from their table._

"_That went well," Scott said._

"_Give her time," Jean replied._

_After her shift, Lily was walking quickly back to her motel. But then she saw a building explode she saw a shadowy figure and followed the person back to an empty warehouse that looked like it had been on fire at one point. _

"_Who's there?" the person asked. _

"_My name is Lily. I saw you by the explosion. D - Do you have powers too?"_

"_Yes, I do," they said, "Wait. Too? You have powers?"_

"_Yeah, I just got them a couple weeks ago. I touch people and it makes them switch bodies with me."_

"_Interesting, well unlike you I was born with my powers," they said removing their hood. _

"_What's your name?" Lily asked. _

"_My name is Luna,'" she answered_

"_Why did you blow up that building?"_

"_I'm trying to get revenge."_

"_Can I help?"_

"_What? Why do you want to help?" Luna asked surprised._

"_Because revenge feels good. Wrongs need to be righted."_

"_Alright, sure you can help," Luna said, "And I know the perfect job for you." _

"_Do tell," Lily said._

"Frost Giants killed my mother?" Luna asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Thor said, "I'm sorry, Luna."

"I...I...I'm so sorry, Uncle" Luna said, as she started to cry. Thor pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright," Thor said, "Just tell us where Jack is."

"Oh! I'll have Lily bring him back here," Luna said, texting Lily.

"Who is Lily?" Steve asked.

"She's a friend of mine," Luna said, "She has the power to switch bodies with anyone, so I had her switch bodies with Jack."

"That explains the odd behavior," Steve said.

"They should be here soon," Luna said, "Again I'm so sorry about what I had done."

"It's alright, but you're powers did your father teach you how to control them?" Tony asked.

"No Dad was too busy most of the time so I taught myself," Luna said

"Sir, there are people here for you" JARVIS said.

"Bring them to this floor only," Tony said. Soon Lily and Jack came into the room. Steve ran over to his son and placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You're Jack, correct?" Steve asked.

"Yea, dad it's me" Jack smiled. Steve gave a sigh of relief. After they explained everything that happened the Avengers started to think of what they should do with the two girls.

"Yo! Dad!" Austin called.

They all turned to see the younger Avengers walk in. When he saw Jack, Austin immediately ran over and hugged him.

"You're back!" Austin said.

"Where were you?" Danielle asked. Jack looked over at Luna and Lily; the others looked over and immediately recognized the clothing Luna is wearing and they got into fighting stances.

"You!? You're Shadow!?" Austin asked.

"That's right," Luna answered.

"How dare you?!"

"It was all a misunderstanding," Clint said, "She's Loki's daughter."

"It's alright, Clint if they want to attack me than they can attack me. I won't fight back," Luna said.

"Loki's daughter?" Austin asked, "I didn't know he had a daughter. Tell me, why did you go after us? Ana's still in the hospital!"

"I'm so sorry Austin, I believed that Uncle Thor killed my mother and I wanted to hurt those he loves," Luna said bowing, "I'll apologize as many times as need for you to forgive me."

"I'll forgive you once my girlfriend is out of the hospital," Austin said.

"I can go and heal her for you," Luna suggested.

"You can heal people? How many powers do you have?" Danielle asked.

"I've learned a lot of spells since my mother's death, I wanted to know healing so I could heal people I care for," Luna answered.

"Fine," Austin said, "come with me."

Luna agreed and followed Austin. The two headed to the hospital to see Ana, when they arrive at her room Luna is a little hesitant. She knows that the Widow may be there and she could easily kill her.

"Austin?" Anastasia asked, looking up at him. Luna was next to him, kind of hiding behind him.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better," Ana said, then coughed, "just a little."

"I brought someone to help you," Austin said.

"Hello Anastasia," Luna said.

"You!" Ana said, "Austin, what are you doing with her?"

"Please, I wanted to apologize for my actions," Luna said bowing, "I never should I done what I did."

"Then why did you? And don't give me any mind control crap."

"I wasn't under mind control, I was misinformed on who murdered my mother. I had believed it was Uncle Thor and I wanted to hurt those he loves," Luna said honestly.

"Why are you here?" Ana asked.

"I'm here to heal you," Luna said.


End file.
